Dancestor Black Session Trolls
These are the Dancestors of the Black Session. They'll eventually be made into their own pages, this is until the 2.2 scratch takes place. NOTE: Yes, I realize there are two space players. But there are thirteen trolls, so duplicates had to happen. Also, I switched Baekus and Halarm's dancestors' classpects around, because I felt like it made the zodiac personalities fit better. I also switched Reipac and Venale's dancestors' around, for the fun of it. Avrain Vianum (Prince of Time) Avrain uses hammerkind. She tends to attack her enemies with great force, as sort of a "tank". Her lusus is a pigeon. Avrain has the Countdown Modus, which requires the item be used before the countdown. If the countdown is passed, the item is lost to the void. As a Prince of Time, Avrain has the ability to rapidly age things. This could be turning someone to dust or everting plants back into seeds. She can speed up processes- for example, a bomb exploding in one year could be changed to one minute. Her land is the Land of Towers and Orchestra. Avrain is a bit of a "whore". She doesn't stay too long with one matesprit before moving onto another. In essence, a homewrecker. She also is a spoiled brat- when she wants something, she better have it. She's incredibly impatient. She hates to be copied and hates when things repeat. Her trolltag is . Wyllem Bosnak (Thief of Doom) Khal Drogo, essentially. Parink Harven (Rogue of Space) Pretty fly for a white guy. Gaspen Ciolka (Page of Light) Just wants to have fun. Great Gatsby. Kobrin Fikzen (Maid of Void) The only scratch troll counterpart that isn't a genderswap. She's a druggie and an emo. Fakren Wakelo (Witch of Rage) Fakren uses forkkind. She initiates combat a lot, but will often surrender. She pretends she is the victim. Fakren uses As a Witch of Rage, she can make her opponents have nightmares or terror attacks, and make them enraged. Manipulative bitch. She is like Baekus/Ytekki and plays mind games with her friends. She's capable from going from sweetie to rage mode in less than a second, followed by a transition to scaredy cat (victim) and then back to sweetie. She's a loose cannon and an anarchist. She believes no one but herself. She's also flirty and gregarious. Her trolltag is . Hakrah Jaebux (Bard of Space) Hakrah uses skateboardkind. It's not an offensive specibus, and if anything she uses it mainly to escape from combat. Because of this, she really sucks at any form of combat at all. Her lusus is an eagle. Hakrah uses the Ollie Modus. The items present themselves in collectible forms, often in hard-to-reach places, that she must ollie or do another trick on to access the item. As a Bard of Space, Hakrah is able to teleport others around. She can also shrink objects and cause miniature Reckonings, much like Baekus. Her Land is the Land of Ramps and Steel. Hakrah is very carefree, but still lives a fast-paced life. Any problem she has, she's convinced that destiny will fix it. She works best alone, much like Halarm, but unlike him, is still very social and usually brings her friends to ease- she's a perfect moirail. Her trolltag is . Styram Parlok (Sylph of Breath) She's a hippie. Not HIPSTER, hippie. As in love, peace, and goodwill. Sokran Mikilo (Seer of Heart) Sokran speaks to the dead. Oberon Gansti (Knight of Life) Oberon uses spearrkind'sabrekind, and is proficient in disarming his opponents and fighting dirty. Unlike Rozera, whose lusus was designed to keep her redpelt form under control, Oberon uses his redpelt form to keep his kitsune lusus under control. He uses the bloodshed modus. His inventory can only been accessed if there is fresh blood nearby, or else it won't work. As a Knight of Life, he can control plants. He can also direct attacks so they hit his enemies or allies instead of himself. His land is the Land of Grains and Sun. Oberon is very loyal and has a very fast-paced life. He can easily kick ass, but doesn't believe he's good at anything. He is very skilled, but just doesn't trust himself. He's very romantic and will do anything to help his friends. He looks up to those around him, even though he may be better than them. His trolltag is . Okkvir Kopset (Mage of Blood) Okkvir uses 2xbladekind. He fights not for honor, but to uphold deals he has made. His lusus is an anaconda. He uses the Being a Mage of Blood, he is able to understand his enemies much like Rozera. However, unlike her, he is able to get inside of their heads. He is able to make unbreakable bonds, like denizens. His land is the Land of Circuits and Pills. In contrast to Venale, Okkvon is not a very friendly person. He can be counted on to make a deal, however- he loves making deals. He pretty much doesn't say no. He knows how to break a person and how to push a person to the limit. He is knowledgable in medicine and the like. His trolltag is . Patora Revpor (Prince of Mind) Patora Revpor uses shieldkind, which is a purely defensive modus. She is a pacifist who depends on her telekinesis to disarm her enemies, or she just knocks them unconscious. Her lusus is a panther. She uses the Sketchbook Modus, which stores items inside the pages. The pages can be easily ruined, which is a drawback of the Modus. To take an item out, she has to open the page to it, and hold it away from herself. Being a Prince of Mind, Patora has the ability to perform a "Mind Crush", which will cause the target to have a freak headache, may shut down organs, or render the target a mindless beast for a few hours. Her land is the Land of Graphite and Roots. Unlike Ytekki, Patora is much more social and has the best intention for all at heart. She does think she's the best of all, but thinks of it in a positive way (she basically believes she's the messiah, sent here to help everyone). She's a hipster, the typical white girl kind, and she enjoys drawing and nature. Her trolltag is . Akyrol Hanhof (Heir of Hope) Hanhof uses sceptrekind, and relies on magic and powerful melee bashes. His lusus is the powerful Rhita Gawr. He uses the Lotus Modus, which requires a certain amount of time to pass before the object can be retrieved, and then will be forcefully ejected. A Heir of Hope seems to have a guardian angel behind them, naturally protecting and guiding them away from disaster. He can also extend the life time of those around him by a bit, but not much. His land is the Land of Game and Inns. Game as in the hunt. Akyrol believes he is immortal and that nothing can defeat him. He truly believes he is better than the rest, and believes anything he believes to be the truth. He never gives up. He is patient, calm, almost always joyful, and is like a father figure to all. He lives by "Eat, drink, and be merry." His trolltag is . He's a bit of a Blood Knight. Category:Trolls Category:Sol